goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami Get in Trouble with Ivy Smith
Luna Minami Get in Trouble with Ivy Smith is a grounded video by RocketPowerGal24 published on October 30th 2018 Cast Ivy - Herself Luna Minami - Kimberly RocketPowerGal24 - Julie Diesel Smith - Himself Kate Smith - Herself Transcript Luna: Ha ha, Ivy Smith deserves to be a good girl, but her evil clone was. Ivy: Um, Kristin, Mom and Dad, can you please come here? Diesel Smith: What is it, Ivy? Ivy: There must be a mistake, don't you see that Luna Minami brainwashed RocketPowerGal24 to make videos out of my evil clone. JessicaFin23 said that videos out of fictional characters like me are not allowed, because that is considered cyberbullying to the people. Also my voiced deserve to myself, not Ella or Emma. Kate Smith: Oh my God. We must called Kristin about this. RocketPowerGal24: Did someone said about me? Ivy: Kristin, do you remember when Luna Minami brainwashed you to make videos out of my evil clone. JessicaFin23 said that videos out of fictional characters like me are not allowed, because that is considered cyberbullying to the people. RocketPowerGal24: Oh, i'm sorry, Ivy Smith. I must redo of your gets grounded videos so Sarah West is continuing to make Luna Minami gets grounded series again and help my Good users stronger. Ivy Smith: Thank you Kristin! RocketPowerGal24: Now go and play with Eric and David whatever you want now, your parents are going to Luna a lesson. Ivy Smith: OK. Luna Minami: Um, Kristin, what are you doing? Are you forcing Ivy to watch The Save-Ums, the show that Custard what's her? RocketPowerGal24: No. Luna Minami: Why not? RocketPowerGal24: Because, we're not happy in you for tricking me to make Stephanie gets grounded series for using her evil clone and my own grounded series like Eric, David and Tanner. My friends would've just change them to my videos yet and that's all because of you. What kind of a mastermind are you, is this some sort of a game. Luna Minami: Oh come on, earlier, I just want it to help you out for some feedback, because Azura and Ike what's too. Diesel Smith: We do not care. Besides, you lied to everyone for becoming a good user, because are you now already a UTTP member, and also Azura and Ike are not your friends anymore, traitor. Kate Smith: Diesel was right. Now we will make you watch Sophie the Otter's favorite shows, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PJ's favorite shows and movies and Sarah West's favorite cartoons and movies instead of The Save Ums. Luna Minami: No, I really hate Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō! Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, PB&J Otter, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Adventures of the Little Koala, PBS Kids shows, Disney Junior shows, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, The Great Mouse Detective, The Lion King, Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast. Those shows and movies are very stupid. and also, Kristin, I thought we're friends. RocketPowerGal24: Never. because you've brainwashed me to make those terrible videos out of Ivy Smith gets grounded series on my pages because Kosta Karatzovalis has writing the script for me. You can only watch Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō! Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, PB&J Otter, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Sylvanian Families, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Adventures of the Little Koala and all PBS Kids and Disney Junior shows along with cartoons and movies that Sarah West likes such as Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, The Great Mouse Detective, The Lion King, Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast instead of The Save Ums. Diesel Smith: I agree with Kristine Konkle, aka RocketPowerGal24, start watching Sophie the Otter's favorite shows, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PJ's favorite shows and movies and Sarah West's favorite cartoons and movies right now. Kate Smith: And once you finish here, I will call your parents to ground you for this! We are all done with you, and that's final! (The End) Category:Grounded Videos by RocketPowerGal24 Category:2018 videos